Rosas y Armonía
by Daelia Riddle
Summary: Un pequeño regalo, una confesión indirecta y un beso en una biblioteca son aquellos tres pasos que van demostrando lo que ellos aún no veían y terminarían siendo: Una pareja inesperada. [Mimato y leve Taiora. Regalo atrasado para Midnighttreasure, ¡felicidades!]


Siento mucho la tardanza -y no haber actualizado los otros capítulos- Pero ya me pondré en orden con ellos.

Sin más les dejo este one-shot -oloquesea- Mimato. Un regalo para **Midnighttreasure**. ¡Siento mucho el retraso, linda!

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío, como siempre.

* * *

La primera vez que entabló una conversación amena con Mimi Tachikawa fue en su cumpleaños, cuando él le regaló aquellos aros en forma de rosas de su color favorito: Rosa.

Pensó que su regalo había sido muy obvio pero ella estuvo tan encantada y sorprendida que le besó la mejilla. Él se sonrojó. Taichi, Daisuke y Takeru rieron, molestándolo. Sora, Hikari y Miyako se enternecieron.

Sin que se diera cuenta empezó a sentir cosas por ella, pero las atribuyó a que se sentía halagado por la castaña, a fin de cuentas su relación había sido ser amigos de sus amigos.

.

Dos meses después del cumpleaños de ella e increíblemente ahora consideraba a la castaña como su mejor -o casi- amiga. Sora bromeaba a menudo diciéndole que la reemplazó, y Taichi con sus celos divertidos y no tan serios le había dicho "Consigue tu propia mejor amiga...y novia", estaba todo bien hasta que dijo lo último.

Taichi y Sora rieron, él refunfuñó, con las mejillas y las orejas del mismo color que el cabello de la pelirroja.

Ahora sabía lo que sentía Taichi cuando él bromeaba sobre su relación con Sora; joder. Ahora sabía lo que era el karma.

.

Un día cualquiera, él no lo recordaba bien pero creía que había sido un miércoles (Mimi insistía que había sido un jueves). Recordó sin embargo, cómo perfectamente había confesado que le gustaba, y ella le miró, riendo leve y gritando:

" _El delicado aroma a crema chantillí se había mezclado con el olor a curry, en una extraña combinación. Yamato observaba el cabello de Mimi fijamente, como si fuera lo más extraño que observaba._

 _No era su castaño de siempre, ni tampoco el rosa con estrellas, tampoco ese...rubio afro feo. Estaba como siempre y a la vez no, ¿qué color era ése?_

— _Deja de mirarla, hombre. Te lo estás comiendo con los ojos... —Taichi llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo, dándole un ligero codazo en la costilla, camaradería masculina en su estado puro como había dicho Sora._

 _Mimi había ido a la cocina luego de picar unos vegetales y se fue hasta el comedor, donde Sora ponía la mesa._

— _Muy gracioso, Yagami —pese a estar sonrojado tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro —¿Ayudarás en la cocina o sólo revolotearás por la cocina como una molesta mosca?_

 _Taichi abrió tan grande los ojos que se le saldrían del rostro._

— _Ishida, por tu Santo Padre, yo soy un macho. No cocino —de milagro sabía preparar lo poco que había aprendido del rubio, y sin quemar nada lo que era para el moreno un milagro._

 _Yamato tan sólo rodó los ojos y se dedicó a revolver el arroz que estaba preparando, como si aquello lo ayudara a ignorar al contrario._

— _¿Le dirás que le gustas? —preguntó Taichi al cabo de unos segundos._

— _No —dijo el rubio, limpiándose la frente con la mano._

— _¿Por qué no? —Taichi lo miró como si hubiese dicho algo extraño._

— _Porque no —Yamato comenzaba a desesperarse._

— _¿Por qué no? —a pesar de tener el rostro de confusión Taichi por dentro se estaba riendo, aunque no lo disimulaba bien, cosa que Yamato no se percató._

— _Porque no, además no tengo muy en claro lo que siento._

— _¿Y qué sientes?_

— _Que me gustas pero no..._

— _¿Yo te gusto? —una nueva voz hizo que el rubio se volteara, dándose cuenta que Mimi lo miraba con una sonrisa que él consideraría como felina. Sin más ella soltó una risa._

— _¡Sora! —Mimi alzó la voz, dando ligeros pasos, casi saltarines, como si se burlara de él. —¡Le gusto a Yamato-san!_

 _Debía agradecer que sólo estaban ellos cuatro, incluyendo a su hermano menor."_

.

Fue una semana en la que no podía ver el rostro de Mimi Tachikawa por más de cinco segundos sin que tuviera que voltear el rostro. Él no era así, él podía hablar con las chicas y hasta coquetearles...pero con Mimi no podía, y menos si Sora y Taichi andaban en el medio, quiénes junto con su hermano y la hermana de Taichi trataban de emparejarlo con la castaña.

¿Todo para qué? Sólo para molestarlo, eso él lo tenía muy claro.

O eso pensaba.

Mimi a menudo trataba de acercársele de nuevo, e incluso le tomaba del brazo, demostrando una confianza para con él más exagerada. O eso creía. Pero en ningún momento escuchó un "tú me gustas" de su parte, ni nada.

¿Qué diablos con ella? ¿Eso ya los hacía pareja?

No sabía cómo afrontar, cómo reaccionar ante eso. Le era mucho más sencillo...alejarse.

.

Afortunadamente Mimi Tachikawa era un año menor y se encontraba (seguramente) por lo que escuchó de Koushirou en un museo con toda la clase. Por lo que sabía de Sora la castaña estaba algo molesta con él por ignorarla. Sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde pero no sabía muy bien cómo afrontar aquello.

Y su imaginación creó la imagen mental de Tachikawa quejándose de estar en un aburrido museo sin entender nada y exasperando al pelirrojo; sin saber por qué sintió algo de celos. Koushirou y Mimi eran grandes amigos desde...casi siempre a pesar de sus grandes diferencias.

Se preguntaba si su relación con Mimi era similar...y por alguna razón no quería que fuese así. Pero tampoco sabía cómo quería que fuese, sólo diferente.

Diablos, Taichi tenía razón cuando decía que él se armaba un gran lío en la cabeza como Sora, preocupándose por cosas que no sabía y que aún no sucedían ni que iban a suceder.

Prefirió hacer algo en lo que Taichi tenía maestría: no pensar. Hojeó aburrido su cuaderno de literatura mientras veía de reojo a Sora y Taichi conversando mientras el profesor no estaba, ellos dos delante de él. Aburrido empezó a hacer garabatos hasta que uno que no fue hecho por él le llamó la atención, además de estar escrito en rosa.

Pudo notar que Mimi había escrito su nombre en su impecable caligrafía occidental, e incluso, había dibujado corazones y estrellas alrededor. No era la primera vez que Mimi lo hacía, pero era la primera vez que notaba con otros ojos la forma en que escribía y unía cada letra de su nombre con prolijidad, como si se hubiese esmerado en hacerlo perfecto.

Sin embargo la sonrisa que se le había formado sin querer comenzó a desaparecer, en la otra hoja Taichi había dibujado; dibujado cosas que si la directora lo viese lo expulsaría de la escuela por enfermo sexual. Lo que más le...espantaba era la frase que había puesto "Se la come", en letras desordenadas que parecían una ensalada. Rojo de vergüenza cerró el libro con fuerza, y bufó, insultando a la mamá del castaño en una frase popular y vulgar.

Pudo escuchar la risa de Taichi, que en ese momento no sabía si se lo estaba imaginando o si lo tenía casi al lado, riéndose. A fin de cuentas las dos cosas podían ser ciertas.

Lo último que escuchó fue un "Y mi mamá es sagrada", además de un golpe en su cabeza que sintió sobre su nunca. Nada más pensaba rememorar de ese día.

.

Rememoró aquél día, una semana y unos dos o tres días después de su accidental confesión.

Mimi Tachikawa lo había enfrentado, en la biblioteca. Aprovechando que Taichi y Sora estaban en una práctica mixta de fútbol y él había decidido estudiar.

Koushirou quién se encontraba allí como de costumbre, en un arranque de amabilidad o el hecho de no tener que andar en medio de sus dos amigos sin que lo sacaran a él también de la biblioteca les aconsejó irse hacia la sección de paleontología y geología (entre otras ciencias que ya ni recordaba) porque casi nadie iba allí para que pudiese hablar tranquilos.

Yamato accedió sólo para que Mimi no lo ayudara a que le echasen de la biblioteca. No esperaba tener que platicar con ella allí, en un lugar como ése. Mimi si se enojaba era capaz de tirarle todos los libros que estuviera a mano. Y no es que le diese miedo la castaña...pero era una mujer.

Cuando por fin llegaron a aquella sección lo primero que sintió Yamato fue su espalda chocar suavemente contra uno de los estantes, las pequeñas mano de Mimi en su pecho y sus labios atrapando los suyos. Pudo sentir el ligero olor a chocolate de la boca de ella mezclado con el sabor a cigarrillos y menta de él. Además del perfume que desprendía el cuello de ella, descubierto por llevar el cabello en una coleta baja.

Mimi se separó de él, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas encendidas de un tono carmín.

—Tú también me gustas, idiota.

Él rió levemente. Ahora era él el que se reía y ella la que se veía ciertamente disgustada. A veces los roles cambiaban.

Él le dio un pequeño beso sobre la sien a lo que ella aprovechó para besarle por debajo del mentón.

.

Y ahora él estaba viendo a su novia tratando de tocar su querida armónica.

—Pareces una ardilla... —comentó él, casual mientras la miraba, su espalda contra un árbol. Una cita improvisada, como casi toda su relación.

Mimi Tachikawa tenía las mejillas llenas de aire, llenando sus pulmones para hacer sonar el instrumento. Preguntándose por qué la castaña tenía que hacer eso, mas no le disgustaba. Le parecía gracioso.

—Oh, no te rías. Tonto —Mimi lo miró fugaz, sus labios por fin en contacto con la armónica mientras un dulce sonido empezaba a sonar, haciendo que Yamato cerrara los ojos.

Era aquella canción que él solía tocar de niño con su armónica. Sentía la cabeza de Mimi sobre su hombro. Era una agradable armonía, no sólo la música. Se sentía en paz y como un niño de nuevo.

Mimi tenía la facilidad de hacerlo sentir como un niño, y esa facilidad de exteriolizarle los sentimientos y risas más espontáneas, de hacerlo sentir necesitado por alguien.

Yamato tenía esa facilidad de hacerla sentir querida, como una niña consentida algunas veces, y la hacía sentir única, y a la vez la hacía sentir fuerte.

* * *

 **Notas de la desvergonzada autora:**

¡Mid! Siento mucho el retraso con este pequeño, humilde y feo regalito para ti. El 29 no estuve casi, el 30 no se me ocurrió nada, de milagro un título feo para escribir. Recién estos dos días 31 y madrugada del Primero de Septiembre se me empezó a ocurrir el fic y escribirlo, y tardé mucho porque borré cosas, quedé en blanco, me puse a ociar, lo de siempre pero peor.

Ojalá a ti y a los Mimatistas les guste el fic, por un momento pensé que me estaba oxidando con el Mimato y los personajes -debería volver a ver Digimon xD-

Sin más, mucha suerte a todos (L).


End file.
